The Harsh Reality of Love
By: FinalutionGaming (Site Founder) The Harsh Reality of Love They Say that more than half of marriages end badly, I laughed at that science proved fact saying "My marriage will last a life time and beyond." at least... That's what I used to say until my wife left me for another man, someone who had more money and better looks. I s-started to fall into a endless spiral of depression. Each day got worse and worse never getting any better, they all said "Things will get better." and "You will find someone else." They were all lies, every word they spoke. With each passing day I would see my ex-wife's posts on Facebook of her and her new boyfriend, she looked more happy with him than she did with me. I've known her since middle school. She was my crush, in high school we hooked up we've been together for 17 years until she left me for someone else. Those Facebook posts... All those images than one day... She made a post saying that she was getting married to her soon to be new husband. I laughed in both insaneness and sadness, she promised she would always be there for me, always... But she lied! She lied to me! I feel so alone, so empty I'm slowly going down hill more and more and nobody is here to save me from this depression! I was invited to the wedding by my ex-wife, I laughed at the invitation, ripped it up and threw it away because I didn't want to be there to see the wedding, to see my wife marry another man. I' can't take it anymore! I can't! I'm going to end it all! Tonight is the night I kill myself! I'm going to jump off the roof of this apartment building and end it all... I-I just can't do it anymore, no one loves me and... I'm always going to be alone, no one would miss me if I died! "No Gideon don't do this!" a voice shouted out from behind me as I stood on the edge of the building ready to jump "Don't try and stop me Chloe! I'm not needed in this world anymore..." I began to sob "My wife left me for someone better... I'm just a... Nothing, a nobody! Nobody would miss me!" Chloe started to tear up "That's not true Gideon! I-I would miss you... You will find someone else I know you will!" I turned to Chloe shouting "NO! JUST SHUT UP! I WON'T FIND ANYBODY ELSE!" Chloe walked up to me pulling me away from the edge and hugging me tightly crying "Gideon y-you will find someone else... I LOVE YOU!" Chloe hugged me tighter My eyes widened tears forming in them "Wh-What?" "I love you..." I hugged Chloe back tightly starting to cry realizing that what I was about to do on the edge of the building would have been a grave mistake... someone would have missed me and that someone is Chloe It's now been 3 years since that night, me and Chloe are getting married in a couple weeks. We have been really happy together and she saved me from myself, I've never been happier in my life... I owe it all to Chloe for stopping me Remember something for all of you reading this... Don't give up because... Well... Category:Reality Category:Off-TopicStories